An Important Notice
by Name Changer
Summary: The Brotherhood get their mail and find something that will affect their lives...for the moment. +i'm not that good with summaries by the way; read AN at the bottom of the page too; R&R and enjoy!


AN: I'm too lazy to see if I spelled Todd's last name correctly  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Mrs. Blindse.  
  
*'s = thoughts  
  
  
  
An Important Notice  
  
By: Spirit_Saviour  
  
  
  
Todd Tolensky slid down the wooden stair railing and came to a halt in front an un-kept mahogany door.  
  
"I'm gonna go check the mail yo!" he yelled behind him at Lance, who was fixing himself a peanut butter sandwich.  
  
Flinging the door open with a bang he started to hum his favorite song quietly while jumping to the rusty mailbox and opening it's cover, grabbing four clean white envelopes and a few customary advertisements. He looked through the mail, tossed the "duds" over his shoulder, and let them flutter to the ground on the sidewalk. His eyes soon fell upon the four letters and he groaned.  
  
"Oh no. . ."  
  
Grabbing one of the letters that were addressed to him, he took the other three inside the house and laid them on top of the kitchen table.  
  
He called a group meeting to the living room and after waiting patiently for Fred, Pietro, and Lance, he looked up from the piece of green striped paper he held between his fingers. The solemn looked plastered onto his face drew the eyes of everyone present.  
  
"Guys. . .I've got bad news. . ."  
  
An annoyed frown Pietro formed after being interrupted from one of his daily duties became questioning and curious. "What's so important that it had to require a group meeting?"  
  
"Yumf," voiced Lance with a mouthful of sandwich.  
  
Fred fidgeted with anticipation.  
  
Todd's head bowed down and he couldn't bring himself to speak out what should've been said. He pointed to the kitchen and managed to say, "Kitchen. . .inside. . .table. . ."  
  
A moment of silence persisted when they managed to peek at what Todd was holding before they rushed to the kitchen and each opened their own letters, scanning the green-striped papers with awaiting eyes.  
  
Pietro was the first one to react. "A 'B'?! Who gave me a ****ing 'B'?!" He scanned the paper and lined up his disappointing grade to his Spanish IV AP class. "Mrs. Blindse. . ." his voice seethed with anger and he stared unblinkingly at the 'B.'  
  
"Hey Pietro, at least she didn't give you a 'D,' yo," came Todd's voice from the living room.  
  
"Cool!" bellowed Fred, "I got an A+ for my cooking class, and look here! Mr. Makis even gave me a compliment: 'Keep up the excellent work.' "  
  
Everyone's head swiveled to Lance and watched his passive, unreadable face; he just shrugged.  
  
"So, what do you have to say?" Todd hopped into the room and looked over Lance's shoulder.  
  
"Bug off Todd." Lance quickly folded the piece of paper and stuffed it into his pockets. He ate the rest of his lunch and went outside to start the car.  
  
"Going to show your grades to little Kitty Lancy poo?" teased Pietro with certainty instead of questioning, although Todd could see the speedster glancing periodically at his own report card.  
  
"What if I am, it's no business of yours," were the last words that could be heard has the antique jeep headed towards the X-Geeks' mansion.  
  
Todd shook his head and turned around to speak to Fred and Pietro. But when he looked back at the rest of the group, only Fred was there.  
  
****  
  
*I am .not. going to get a B just because some stupid Spanish teacher gives me a B. Things are going to go my way for once.*  
  
Pietro had raced from the Brotherhood hovel and started for Bayville High School after watching Lance drive away. He was going to talk to Mrs. Blindse and make her see things his way. Besides, it might even be a little fun and pass the time away.  
  
A smirk formed on his lips as he sighted the condemning building a few blocks away, and when he reached the bottom of the stairs of the structure he marched up the steps and made his way to his Spanish teacher's class.  
  
*It's only 5:15, so Mrs. Blindse should still be in class with her after school period. . .ooo. . .here we are, room R32.*  
  
Glancing down at the crumpled paper held in a fisted right hand, he smoothed it out and glared once more at the 'B' that stood out against six other A's before folding it and shoving it into his back pocket.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, he smoothed back his hair and opened the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Hi all! This is my first attempt at an x-men evo fic and what you've seen (as in Pietro's case) is real. Yes. . .I am venting all my anger about an incoming B (and all I need is ONE MORE STINKY POINT to get an A) that I am going to get on my report card for this quarter in this fic, even though only semester grades are the ones that count towards my GPA.  
  
Anyway, tomorrow I'm going to argue with my Spanish teach for that one point so that I'll get an A.wish me luck! And after tomorrow, I'll try to post up the next chapter.  
  
IMPORTANT: the results that I will try to get from my teacher will reflect onto this fic; If my teacher gives me that one point, then Pietro will get an A, but if I don't get that point. . .  
  
Also: find out what Lance is up to, even though you already know! 


End file.
